


curious

by tatertwitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hawke's Lesbian Awakening, pacing? what is pacing lmao i don't know her, smooching behind the chantry, yes i am naming these after hayley kiyoko songs sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertwitch/pseuds/tatertwitch
Summary: hawke doesn't hate chantry sermons as much as she used to.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	curious

**Author's Note:**

> just real into Queer Shit at the moment tbh

Marian can't put her finger on when, exactly, going to the Chantry stopped being an intolerable bore and become something she looked forward to, but she has a feeling it was around the time she'd met Clara.

Clara is sitting three rows ahead of the Hawke family, her strawberry blonde hair tied in a low, messy bun, strands curling softly around her ears. Her dress is cut just low enough that Marian can see the freckles smattered over her collarbones and the slightest hint of cleavage - _an entirely inappropriate outfit for a Chantry sermon_ , Marian thinks. It just makes her like Clara even more.  
  
Carver elbows her in the ribs.  
  
"Stop bloody staring!" he hisses.  
  
"I am _not_ staring!"  
  
"You're practically drooling."  
  
"Shut up, Carver."  
  
"I suggest you _both_ shut up, unless you want your mother to ground you both," Malcolm whispers, grinning over his shoulder from the pew in front of them. Marian and Carver share a glare, before slouching in their seats. Marian watches Clara out of the corner of her eye until the Revered Mother excuses her flock.  
  
As the Hawke family makes their way out of the Chantry, Marian feels a calloused hand take hers and yank her to the side. She's wheeled around to face Clara, who smirks at her and pulls her down the side of the Chantry, behind some old crates and sacks.  
  
"Hey," Clara says.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Riveting sermon today, don't you think?"  
  
"Absolutely _enthralling_."  
  
Clara laughs, low and throaty. Marian's eyes latch onto her jawline, soft and strong all at once, and covered in the same constellation of freckles that dance on her collarbones. Clara's eyes are impossibly dark, staring up at her. Standing this close together, she can smell the lilac water Clara washes her hair with and the honey she spreads over her chapped lips. Something in her chest flips, and Marian is reaching out to swipe her thumb over Clara's bottom lip.  
  
Clara grins and wraps her tongue around it.  
  
Heat pools in Marian's belly, and she's surging forward to kiss the honey off Clara's lips, hands tangling in her curls. Clara groans, nipping at her bottom lip. The kiss is clumsy, inexperienced, all passion, but Marian can't get enough.  
  
Clara pulls her down to the ground, crawling over her as she lies in the dirt. Her face is split in a wide grin, eyes shining in the dark behind the Chantry and hair sticking up in all directions. Marian has never seen anything more beautiful.


End file.
